


You Don't Need Mistletoe

by t_o_e_s



Series: Skephalo Fanfics! [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad is Frustrated, Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_o_e_s/pseuds/t_o_e_s
Summary: Skeppy gives Bad a kiss and that really confuses him.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Skephalo Fanfics! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042623
Comments: 5
Kudos: 305





	You Don't Need Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one drunk off my ass
> 
> Happy New Year chumps

"Christ, it's freezing." Skeppy complains, rubbing his gloved hands together to generate heat. 

Bad grabs his hand and pulls him towards the house, Bad saw Skeppy's eyes trained on their joined hands. He pays no heed to it. 

"C'mon Skeppy, it's not that bad, and 'sides, we're here." the caramel haired man says, gesturing to the house. The house was emanating a warm glow, from the Christmas lights strung in the porch. Laughter and other jovial noises could be heard from the inside. Bad opens the door, they walk in, Skeppy let's out a relieved sigh, muttering a breathless "finally" as he slips out of his damp winter coat and gloves, hanging it the coat rack. Bad does the same, too busy with their undressing they fail to see Vurb and Finn leaning at the wall nearby, conversing with a mug of eggnog in hand. They both smirk when they saw the two who just recently arrived, Vurb whistles to catch their attention. 

"Oh hey Vurb-" Skeppy sees the smug look on his face, his finger pointing upwards. 

Hesitantly, he looks up. On the archway above him and Bad hung a sprig of mistletoe. 

"What's up ther- Oh." Bad says, looking at mistletoe then at Skeppy. 

He was panicking, jade eyes wide and cheeks flushed red.

"W-we don't have to do it Skeppy," He stutters. He didn't want to make Skeppy uncomfortable or weirded out. 

" C'mon Bad, what's a little a kiss between homies?" Skeppy grins mischievously. 

Right homies. Bad thinks sourly. 

"Unless you don't want to?"

"I-it's okay, let's do it."

Skeppy smiles at him softly. He leans in and Bad almost melts on the floor, he could feel Skeppy's hot breath near his lips, and Skeppy just leans in, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

Skeppy pulls back with a smile. 

"Wasn't that bad right?" He teases. 

"N-not at all." 

They could see Finn and Vurb looking a bit shocked, they didn't think they'd actually kiss. 

"Well, I'm gonna go hang out with the iDots for a bit," Skeppy says, walking towards Finn and Vurb, "I'll see you later yeah?"

"Yeah, see ya! " He responds, trying to sound chirpy, only to end up sounding tense. 

He sighs and walks around the house, fingerstips ghosting his lips, trying to feel the remnants of Skeppy's kiss. There were a lot of people at the party, he found Dream and a couple of other people at the living room, gathering around the couch, in front of them was this Karaoke thingy, and Quackity was belting out punk rock renditions of Christmas songs. 

"Bad!" He screams into the mic, "Oh my God, you're here! Sing with me man!"

"Quackity, I really don-" He yelps as Quackity grabs his arm and pulls him in, he shoves another mic into Bad's hands. 

"C'mon Bad!"

He rolls his eyes with a grin and starts to sing, the light press of Skeppy's lips still lingering on the deep recesses of his mind. 

He sings for a really long time, they sang "Jingle Bell Rock" and Quackity somehow convinces him to the iconic "Mean Girls" dance with him, although their versions of the dance was a bit sloppy and awkward, everyone around them wolf-whistling and cheering them on. It was fun but he was exhausted, he hands the mic to Quackity.

"I think I'm too tired to go on Mr. Quackity," 

"Aw, Bad," The boy with the beanie whines, "Alright dude, I'll try to convince George to replace you."

"Good luck with that," Bad chuckles, as he escapes the stuff room. He finds an empty hallway and leans against the wall. He sighs deeply, the kiss was still ingrained in his brain, it gives him something, something dangerous, it gives him hope. That maybe Skeppy might like him, unlikely, Bad thinks, but a man can dream. Skeppy's also the type to not mind affection, he was open and nice and also painfully straight, and that was the painful truth that Bad has to grapple with.

'Is it true though?' his mind supplies. Deep in his thoughts, he fails to see a figure sauntering towards him. 

"Hey."

Speak of the devil. Bad looked at the source of the sound and sure enough, Skeppy was there.

"Hi." He responds. 

" Quite a performance you did there with Quackity," Skeppy says, leaning at the wall next to Bad with a smirk.

He blushes and gives the dark-haired man a small smile

"You think so? ."

He hums before flashing Bad a big grin.

"It was hot."

Bad's face turns redder than before. 

"All you guys needed was the iconic Mean Girls costume and it would've been perfect," Skeppy laughs.

He laughs along with the tan man, "Yeah, we did pretty good."

They stand there in silence for a while, simply basking in each other's company.

"What do you say to leaving this place early? We could just go home, watch awful Christmas movies while drinking hot cocoa?" Skeppy suggests, breaking the quiet. 

Bad stays silent for a bit. He is pretty tired, and "Home", it sounds nice. 

"I say we do it."

They grab their coats and gloves by the entrance. They walk back Skeppy's apartment, as it was pretty close. 

Bad kicks some of the snow in the ground while they were walking, looking at the ground with furrowed eyebrows. 

Skeppy notices his friend's odd disposition, he looks at him worriedly. 

"Hey, you okay?" He asks. 

"Hm? Of course 'Geppy, I'm fine." He responds with strained smile.

"Bad, we've been friends for almost three years, I can tell when something's bothering you, so what is it?" He looks at Bad, with those brown eyes, so full of concern it makes Bad's heart beat erratically, and suddenly he can't take it anymore.

"It's you! You are so infuriating!" He exclaimed. 

"What? Why?" Skeppy looked confounded, not really expecting to be the cause of his best friend's outburst. 

"You-! You kissed me!"

"Well if you didn't want me to, why didn't you just tell me?" Skeppy looks at him, confusion and hurt written on his face. 

"That's the thing Skeppy! I want you to do it!" He runs a hand through his hair, taking a shaky breath, "I want you to do it because you wanted to! Not because of some dumb Christmas tradition!"

"Goodness Skeppy! Do you even have any idea what you do to me? You and your dumb brown doe eyes, and your poofy hair and well- everything! All these hugs and kisses-" He continues.

"I know that it's normal for friends to show each other affection, but sometimes-" He stutters, "Sometimes I can't help but wonder if you feel something for me too. It's infuriating and it's confusing and I love you so-"

"I love you too."

"-so much-- Wait what?"

Bad's rushing thoughts come to a halt, he ceases to function, he stills and looks at Skeppy in shock. 

Skeppy just leans back and laughs, it's light and beautiful. Like a thousand tinkling bells.

"I love you," he repeats, saying it with so much sincerity that Bad almost combusts right there, in the middle of the snowy street. 

He walks closer to Bad, they were so close they could practically feel each other's body heat. Skeppy looked so beautiful, big brown eyes reflecting the pale yellow of the lamplight, he was breathing evenly, a small fleeting puff of mist would sometimes come out of his lips. Skeppy peels off a cold glove then caresses Bad's pale cheek, the other found its place in Bad' s hip, squeezing just lightly. 

"And I want to kiss you, can I kiss you?" He asks gently, thumb tracing Bad's cheekbone. 

"Yes," He whispers. He could feel his heart best hammering in his chest so fast, as fast as the flap of a hummingbird's wings, "You can." 

Skeppy closes the gap between them. Lips moving against Bad's in a slow but passionate pace. He pulls the bespectacled man closer, their chests touching, hearts beating against each other in a fast rhythm. Bad steadies himself, hands gripping Skeppy's shoulders. They part, cold breaths mingling together. Bad looks absolutely wrecked, pale cheeks rosy and green eyes glossy. 

"Look at you," Skeppy teases "You look cute when you're flustered."

"And you're still absolutely infuriating." Bad huffs. 

"Nah, you love me." he cackles "You said it yourself."

"Infuriating."

"Infuriatingly in love with you?"

Bad actually laughs at that, he could feel his face redden further, but he could blame that on the cold "C'mon muffinhead, it's snowing."

They walk to Skeppy's apartment hand in hand, Skeppy grins at him. 

"So I guess I don't need mistletoe to kiss you anymore huh?"

'You never really did,' Bad thinks, a small but content smile on his face.


End file.
